<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Take My Eyes Off of You by loveletterstoledger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805105">Can't Take My Eyes Off of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletterstoledger/pseuds/loveletterstoledger'>loveletterstoledger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>10 Things I Hate About You (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Sweet/Hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletterstoledger/pseuds/loveletterstoledger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the biggest secret about Patrick was not where he had been the summer before senior year or whether he sold his liver for a new stereo or if he had ever been arrested… Perhaps the biggest secret about Patrick Verona was how deeply, beautifully and whole-heartedly he loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Verona/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Take My Eyes Off of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cross-posted from @loveletterstoledger on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally you wouldn’t have stayed awake past eleven, but for some reason you couldn’t sleep tonight. Either it was too hot or you just had too much on your mind. Patrick was worried about you from the looks of it and had offered to sit with you for a while. He was exhausted from a long day of work, but nothing was going to stop him from staying with you. He could tamp the exhaustion down for at least a little while. As he’d gotten older, the earlier and earlier he’d found himself retiring for the night. You almost always joined him and it made him feel less guilty for it. Guilty for sleeping when he needed it; it was almost ironic to him now, but nonetheless the feeling remained.</p>
<p>The two of you sat on the couch, wrapped in blankets, with the upper half of your body draped across his lap. One of his large hands absentmindedly stroked your back and the other held your left hand. Your fingers fit perfectly in the gaps between his, almost like you were made to hold that hand only, his hand. You had never thought about your interactions with Patrick that much or examined them too thoroughly. You were only well aware of how right it felt when you were with him. Often, holding hands or any other gentle touches between the two of you went over your head. It was easy to overlook or take for granted how much love was really there, but you never took him for granted, oh no. You praised life for all that it was every day for bringing Pat to you. All it took was one look at him and you were falling again, falling, only to be caught in his arms once again as he took your breath away.</p>
<p>You shifted on his lap so that you could look up at him and he met you with a kind grin, one that spoke volumes of how he was feeling at that moment. Exhaustion was written on his features, his forehead creased with lines that gave away how tired he must’ve felt on the inside. You felt bad having him stay up with you, yet you couldn’t get him to go to bed without you. He needed you. Patrick was as needy for your affection as you were for his. Perhaps it made no sense to an outside eye, but you knew your Patrick. He had not had a love like yours. Everything the two of you did was new and exciting; it was refreshing not to be loved for his reputation, but rather for him. He was grateful for every little interaction he shared with you and every quiet moment spent with you left him marveling at your sincerity and beauty.</p>
<p>You felt him start to squirm the longer you stared at him. He wasn’t accustomed to being looked at like he was anything more than just another face. He was a bit rough around the edges and had never liked to open up about himself that much. Patrick let people believe what they wanted to, passing judgement upon him from the sidelines while he was busy living his real life. He didn’t let it get to him. The longer you’d gotten to know him and fallen into his good graces, you had discovered that sense of humor he had hidden away beneath his rugged exterior. In some ways Patrick was like an overgrown child, but his laugh was infectious and his smile was like the sun.</p>
<p>You couldn’t sit still any longer. You shot up out of his lap, nearly cracking your heads together as you kissed him with a renewed vigor. Your noses squished together as the two of you kissed each other hard, the sound of the television being drowned out by Pat’s heavy breathing and the wet sound of your lips on his. He tasted sweet like candy; he had been sucking on a jolly rancher that he’d found in his pocket earlier. You pulled away from his lips and gently kissed the bags under his eyes and the very tip of his nose. It always made him laugh when you did that. You heard his airy chuckle and it brought a smile to your face. His voice was laden with exhaustion but that didn’t stop either of you. Patrick kissed you back harder than before, pressing you solidly against his chest. He blinked at you when you broke the kiss, resting your forehead against his. Pat’s grin widened when you smiled back at him. You could tell he was excited now; you had his full attention, or at least your lips did. His half-lidded gaze followed your full lips, hoping that you might just give in and kiss him again. This was what he craved more than anything you could ever give him: the loving intimacy of two young people in love for the very first time. You were like a clean slate, both for you and for himself. He wasn’t worried that you didn’t care for or about him. You weren’t afraid of him, nor did you believe any of the rumors passed around so loosely through the halls or from passersby. He released a contented sigh and felt as if an invisible weight dropped from his shoulders the longer he looked at you, while at the same time like the drapes had opened and the sun could shine on him for the first time in a long time.</p>
<p>You closed the distance and kissed him again. Your hands found their way into his brown curls and you tugged lightly until he emitted a soft growl from deep in his chest. He kissed you with more urgency now, his arms holding you tightly against his body. Patrick felt so complete being in each other’s arms. It was like a new level of fulfillment that neither of you had experienced before and youhadn’t; he just had to pause for a second to have a look at you.</p>
<p>You didn’t know what gave you the nerve to lift up his shirt when he broke the kiss, but your trembling hands found their way beneath his gray tee and you pressed your hands against his taut stomach, tracing the lines and indentations of muscle with your fingers. Patrick wasn’t able to get a breath fast enough to address what it was you were doing when you grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His hair was an even messier curly halo now, brown strands flying out of control. As tired as he had been, the Aussie was fully awake now and alert. His tongue slipped out to wet his dry lips and he cleared his throat, “y/n…w-what’s…what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Your hands left his body as you lovingly ran your fingertips over his face, on his eyebrows, under his eyes, over his cheeks and stopped by his lips. He nibbled your thumb as you brushed his lower lip and you both smiled. You placed both hands on either side of his face as you looked into the swirling depths of his dark brown irises. You found yourself sinking into them like you might sink into a pleasant bath; their intensity pulled you under like that of a strong current.</p>
<p>“Pat,” you started, your forehead connecting with his as you got even closer, “I want to do this. I’m ready.”    </p>
<p>You looked into his eyes as he waited with bated breath, a look of anticipation on his face for the ‘punchline’. On many nights when he was alone in his room did he imagine what it might be like when you finally uttered those words. He had pictured you on top of him as you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly while he would do the best he could to provide some relief to his aching erection. Perhaps he wasnotas smooth as he thought he was but when it came to how he felt about you, none of that mattered. You loved him not for who he thoughthe was but for who he was.</p>
<p>Neither of you had wanted to do this until you’d known the feeling was real, but he still got a rush of exhilaration when your eyes found his, the same fluttering in his chest he had felt when you first met - a feeling that told him he was alive and that he had a purpose in life.</p>
<p>He swallowed and gave a low, pleased hum as his heartrate quickened at the sight of you, and the innocence in your eyes tugged at his heart, “oh,” he whispered, half in shock and half in disbelief, “are you sure?”</p>
<p>Instead of using words to answer him, you reached out and touched his heated flesh. Your hands rubbed his broad chest, traveling upward to rest on his shoulders. You leaned in closer, almost pressed up against him, and bent your head to kiss his neck. His breathing was hard and fast, fingers itching for a cigarette to calm his nerves which were running rampant. He sat still however, giving you freedom over his body. He trusted you in that moment, perhaps more than he trusted himself. He felt like he was going to choke on air every time that he opened his mouth to say something. This wasn’t real, he told himself. This was nothing short of a dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. The stitching in his heart was unraveling with each kiss to his neck, every brush of your fingertips, bursting forth with all its love from his heaving chest.</p>
<p>You kissed the column of his neck to his jaw-line, practically nuzzling against his soft cheek. Still too young to have proper facial hair, Patrick was nothing short of youthful and innocent in his own right. You left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and all the way to the corner of his mouth. When you finally did press your lips to his, you could feel tension coming through in his bodily response. You pondered over Pat’s own experiences and whether or not he’d had anywhatsoever. You felt it safe to assume he had, for how else could he remain so sure of himself, sealed inside a cocoon of confidence, all the time?  </p>
<p>You pulled away regretfully and he whimpered at the loss of contact, but your hands were on him again, distracting him from the disappearance of your lips. You traced the lines of muscle on his chest, feeling him flex a little bit for you. You hadn’t needed to give a verbal response to his question. Pat knew, just like you did. There was a time and place for everything and sometimes things like this just worked out on their own.</p>
<p>Pat had carried a condom in his wallet since even before he’d met you, ever the optimist. Though since the first day he’d met you, he had known that you deserved a kind of love and consideration that ran much deeper than that. He never wanted anything from you. He wanted you. Nothing made him want to rush what he was building with you and he felt disgusted with himself for ever even thinking of the ‘what if’s. He had never known a love like yours and it filled him with new life and new love, a feeling he never had known but had known existed. He pushed people away because he knewhe would never find his one. He took comfort in the privacy that came with shutting the world out, putting an end to the relentless usage of himand his nameto regain some stupid status symbols that everyone seemed to be most concerned with.</p>
<p>Since the first time you’d met, Pat had known you were special. He mostly carried a condom for the experience of feeling like he was a part of something, something that wasn’t real or that would ever materialize into anything. Some of the rumors that had spread about him came as a shock, but none were real or held any truth. He liked the mystery and the cloud of apprehension that surrounded him any time someone had tried to talk to him. He held up a good front around those he couldn’t stand to walk the same earth as, but you were different.</p>
<p>He had pitched the old condom in the trash, along with the reputation he had been bound to for so many years because with you he could be himself. Only with you, was he free.  </p>
<p>Your hands wandered from the sensitive skin of his chest and traveled lower, over his stomach. You bent, kissing a path of fire down his already hot-to-the-touch flesh. You swept your fingers through the trail of brown hair just below his navel that travelled beneath the waistband of his jeans. You moved your hands to the button and zipper and looked back up at him. You couldn’t tell much from his expression, but you could see it deep in his eyes: need. You hadn’t known how much he needed this; Pat had kept his mouth shut about this since you’d started seeing each other, but he had craved this closeness and intimacy because he neededthe connection. He needed his first time to be with someone he lovedand that was the only reason he wanted to do this so desperately with you.  </p>
<p>“Have you got a condom?” you whispered hurriedly. You felt slightly embarrassed for asking, but you didn’t want to take things any further without knowing whether that was even a possibility.</p>
<p>Within his dazed stupor, Pat felt himself nodding, “Um…yeah. Uh, left pocket.”</p>
<p>You beamed at him, pleased that somehow he’d remembered to grab a fresh one, “great,” you silently reached into his pocket and felt the square metallic casing against your fingertips, “Pat, you’re the best.”</p>
<p>Patrick cleared his throat. He felt like his brain was no longer connected with his mouth and forming coherent sentences had gone out the window, but he had to try. He didn’t want to rush. His most torturous fear was learning that you had it out for him in some sort of way, using him for your own pleasure and gain. He knew it was a stupid probability, but a probability nonetheless, “w-wait,” he gasped, making you stop, “y/n, wait. Please.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Pat?” you looked deep into his eyes; he was conflicted, “do you not want to do this?”</p>
<p>“No! No no no it’s not that,” he reassured you and his fingers nestled in your hair as you leaned closer to his warm body, “I just…would like to take things slow, if that’s alright. We’ve never…it’s our first…I want to really enjoy it, and I’m sure you do too.”</p>
<p>You felt your body relax with relief, “oh,” you breathed out, “of course, Pat! I just was scared you didn’t, um, bring one. And, uh, this is…this is my first time. With anyone, so…I don’t really know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“Ha! What kind of stereotypical rebel would I be if I got caught with a pretty girl, withouta condom? Honestly, you should have more faith in me,” Patrick snorted and his light tone and jokes brought a smile back to your face in light of the slightly awkward and embarrassing conversation.</p>
<p>The deep cadence of his voice made your solid core turn to jelly. No matter the words he was speaking, he held that power over you with the way he spoke. Patrick was relieved he could offer you even the smallest shred of reassurance like this, but he had his own confessions to make and his face turned serious, “and, um, you know…this is my first time too.”</p>
<p>“Not so stereotypical after all, are you Pat?” you retorted, once again pressing your forehead against his, “I kind of thought…you’d done this before.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean, you thought it was one of the rumors that was actually true?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.”</p>
<p>Patrick inhaled, “well, believe it or not, I do not have a line of women waiting their turn for a chance with me or anything like that,” his serious expression cracked into a youthful, childish grin and you couldn’t help yourself from kissing his full, soft lips.</p>
<p>“I am shocked and horrified by that,” you laughed, “but glad because I am not sharing you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess no one sees what you see.”</p>
<p>You nuzzled against his forehead and your noses brushed for the briefest of moments, “Oh, Patrick,” you looked deep into his brown eyes turned black from the shadows cast on his face, “when I look at you…all I see is love.”</p>
<p>Patrick tilted his head as he looked up at you, “you…are so completely hot for me, do you know that?”</p>
<p>You laughed as you pretended to be shocked, but really you weren’t. You knew how you felt about Pat and hearing it come from him as well only made you realize how painfully obvious the fact was. You closed your eyes and slid your hand out of his pocket and clasped both of them together around his waist. You felt perfectly at ease now that you were on the same page.</p>
<p>Moments passed in silence as you just held each other, the only sound that could be perceived was the low hum from the television and the sound of his hands fondling your fully-clothed body. He gradually pressed you closer, urging you to grind against him softly as he gave a low grunt. You smiled to yourself as the moment of his usual, playful banter was replaced by his desire to fuck. His innocent caress on your back and the way he nuzzled the crook of your neck slowly turned sexual, a prelude to his desire, and he trailed wet and warm kisses over your shoulders.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go to the bedroom now?” he asked as his lips roamed your skin, lightly biting your neck.</p>
<p>You nodded, stifling a moan as the Aussie rained kisses and love bites down onto your neck and shoulders. When he stopped it was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on your head and you were plunged suddenly and frustratingly back into reality.</p>
<p>He cupped your face and smiled warmly. You were all-consuming, enticing and radiant and the feelings you stirred in him could be comparable to the deepest space with the brightest stars - it was unfathomable and vast and it stretched out for eternity. He had a ravenous appetite for you, merciless and ferocious, and he adored you more than any love song written by the world’s greatest poets.</p>
<p>Wrapping his arms around your beautiful body, he felt electrified, unbeatable and immortal in every sense of the word. He knew that he would spend the remainder of his days on this earth with you.</p>
<p>You got off his lap and Patrick followed suit, almost chasing you back to his bedroom where you opened the door and found yourself surrounded by your favorite place in the entire world. Everything in the room was so him, so Patrick, and you could have taken an entire day just to immerse yourself in all that he was or had ever been.</p>
<p>His room was dark until he was able to fumble around and yank the chain on the lamp at his bedside table. You had been inside his room many times before this, but you felt at home here; you loved your time spent in here almost as much as the time spent in your own room.</p>
<p>His unmade bed was the first thing you noticed, the worn bedlinens looking oh so inviting and smelled such like him. He had dozens of polaroids scattered throughout the room and on any open surfaces. You were helping him with a photo album for them all, but he was still digging new ones up that he’d forgotten. He had a record player and a rather impressive record collection of his own. He had let you have a look through them the first time he’d brought you in here. He had only a couple that he’d gotten in Australia. He started collecting them around the time he had left home, he’d told you. The thing which had most shocked you and was probably the first thing you noticed upon your initial visit was his acoustic guitar. The first time you heard his singing voice, he’d not been able to do a thing to convince you that he didn’t have a secret passion for music; you’d come to find that you had been right. You felt the closest to him when you spent time in his room. You had been allowed to enter his most private space, given clearance to a direct line to his heart and soul and it made your love for him all the more special.</p>
<p>“Sorry I didn’t have a chance to clean,” Patrick chuckled as he picked up a pile of polaroids that were on his bed and moved them off to the nightstand. When he turned back around to you, you were upon him, pushing him down onto the mattress as you climbed on top of him.</p>
<p>You trusted Patrick with your whole being, so you closed your eyes, surrendering completely to him as you carded your fingers through his hair and let him explore you as the two of you kissed passionately. You writhed and grinded against him in the tangle of sheets and each other’s limbs, your teeth hitting against his at the intensity with which you kissed him. You had never kissed another soul like you kissed him in that moment, like every last kiss gave you another breath to live. You relied on each other in that way. Pat was your life’s breath and you, his. You couldn’t bring yourself to stop kissing him. You wanted his soft kisses. They were intoxicating. Everything else ceased to exist then and your timelines each halted in their progression; all that was left were the two of you inside that tiny room.</p>
<p>He pulled you in, desperate to keep you close to him. You could feel his erection straining against the front of his jeans with every brush of his body against yours. You never wanted this moment to end. He nuzzled against your neck, pushing your head back so he could suck on the sensitive juncture between your neck and shoulder. Suddenly, he embraced you and you hugged him desperately, feeling an overwhelming love for him wash over you and a connection you didn’t think was possible. Your faith and loyalty to Pat was unshakeable and you held the firm belief that this was just what the two of you needed to deepen that bond. He still held you to him, no desire within him to ever let go. Patrick wasn’t going to let you fallin love with him. You would ease in together, slow at first and then all at once. He was going in with you, laying it all out, baring himself to you as he had never done before. It made him slightly queasy because he was not ready to have his heart broken, betrayed or abandoned again, but he had faith in you and you were not the kind of person who hurt others for personal gain. It was one in a million that Patrick had stumbled upon a soul like that and now that he had you he wouldn’t ever, ever let you go.</p>
<p>In a flurry of fabric, the two of you shed what was left of your clothes, flinging them onto the foot of the bed or the floor or, really anywhere they happened to land. Pat couldn’t wait to get to you, hidden underneath the necessary exterior layers which he held a strong distaste for because they ruined the intrinsic fundaments of intimacy itself. He hated that any kind of barrier, small or not, got in the way of him getting to you. He wanted your warm body on his, you against him, flesh against flesh. He couldn’t stand it any other way. He stripped all the way down to his boxers as he carefully slipped his hands over your shoulders and unhooked your bra. There had been times when you’d let him touch you there before and each time he was just as taken by your beauty. He felt like he had entered into a new world, some secret club he was now a member of and it felt spectacular. There was so much to explore. He longed to touch you, everywhere, every single part of your body because he had never seen something so stunning in all his life. Neitherof you had done this, neitherof you had ever touched someone this way and it made Patrick feel light-headed and overcome with joy. His hands were gentle everywhere he touched; He understood you were sensitive in a way he did not yet fully understand.</p>
<p>You let him remove your bra so that he could have a look at you and what he saw took his breath away, “oh…” he breathed, “oh so beautiful…”</p>
<p>The unfiltered, dizzying, raw lovein his eyes captivated you. Your dear Patrick had gold in his heart and stardust in his lungs; his love did not feel worldly and yet, it was.</p>
<p>You were met with another demanding kiss on the lips as his confidence grew stronger. Knowing you were just as uncertain as he was lifted his spirits and gave him the desire to try. If it ended up being awkward or clumsy, so be it. He only wanted you, his only love and the keeper of his heart. He chuckled softly as he placed another kiss on your skin, between your breasts. You inhaled quickly and squirmed at the touch of his lips, closing your eyes in satisfaction. He smiled when he saw how you enjoyed even the smallest of touches. Your body reacted to every little thing he did.</p>
<p>Your arms went around him, splaying flat against his back as he continuously laid kisses to the soft mounds of flesh on your chest. You had never been touched there by anyone before, only Pat. You’d been nervous at first to let him see you like this, but the more he paid attention to you, the more your nerves began to let up. Patrick was a better man than those you’d gone to school with. He treated your body to a reverence which was the highest of honors he could give to you. He cared for you, not only for the experience or desire or lust. The way he had fallen for you, so wonderfully and brutally, was not the kind of thing most young people ever understand. Loves like this came later in life, much later, even some neverfound a love so pure. But you, oh…you were the lucky one.</p>
<p>Patrick cupped your breasts in his hands and rolled the pads of his thumbs over the nipples, watching in awe as you made a sweet little noise beneath him and arched your back as you sought moreof his delicious touches. You almost wanted to cry from the softness of it all. He touched you with restrained excitement, like one might with a breakable ornament or a small creature you didn’t wish to harm. He wanted to touch you but he wanted to take his time. He wanted you tofeelhis love for you through his touch and you loved him back just the same.</p>
<p>You began to stroke and pet his hair as he bent down and captured one of your nipples between his lips. He might not have known allthe mechanics but he never said he didn’t have someidea. You both had touched each other before, engaged in gentle foreplay and clumsy groping, so Pat had an idea of the things you liked. He could practically touch you anywhereand make you melt. You werehot for him and he didn’t need your words to prove it.</p>
<p>The rough edge of his tongue curled around your pearled nipple and you squealed, “Pat!” You couldn’t contain the soft moan which escaped you.</p>
<p>Pat’s eyes were closed, his entire focus on what he was doing to you. Perhaps he was taking it tooslow, but he had already waited this long. He was in disbelief that this was finally happening. He was finallyable to connect with another loving soul like himself and find solace in intimacy with another person that he trusted. Patrick craved affection and love, something you had a never-ending supply of. He had tortured himself searching for something just like this, giving up hope when he was in high school of ever finding the kind of love he was after. He wanted to be loved by someone who sawhim; you saw right through him.</p>
<p>You pulled him back up to you and kissed his swollen lips, warmth radiating off of him like he was your own personal heater. His blood ran warm and you thanked your lucky stars for it because you were the completeopposite.</p>
<p>Patrick understood somewhere in the back of his aroused mind that you were about to take a serious step away from that flexible phase between lovers and friends and delve into a totally new aspect of your relationship. A fleeting thought came to mind and that was: he didn’t want to lose you either way, not as a friend or as a potential new love. That thought faded quickly because he had no doubt of his love for you and neither did you. He didn’t want to take this step with anyone he had doubts about. He had no interest in short, passionate love affairs or hookups. Perhaps the biggest secret about Patrick was not where he had been the summer before senior year, or whether he sold his liver for a new stereo, or if he had ever been arrested… Perhaps the biggest secret about Patrick Verona was how deeply, beautifully and whole-heartedly he loved.</p>
<p>Your hands began to roam his body and as you touched him you could see the fire burning within the darkest depths of his eyes, that fervent desire that had rooted itself within him and stained what little was left of his so-called purity. He would have liked to deny it but in that moment, he was still a young man who could so easily be controlled by his own physical needs. His cock was so hard it was almost painful; he couldn’t wait to ease into you and lose himself in the relief his body was in perilous need of.</p>
<p>Your hands rubbed the length of his sides and you could feel every muscle beneath the skin of his lithe form. His body was something to behold; you were sure he’d made his classmates jealous over his good looks but then again, he had never shown off when he could have. Patrick kept to himself mostly, save for the few misfits who had been drawn to him because of his alleged reputation. Pat was kind to nearly everyone though and he didn’t have the heart to run those few off. Pat was a good-looking guy; no one chose to see it because they only had eyes for themselves.</p>
<p>He had lost himself in you from the moment you had met because you were the one soul he could say for sure was not anything but yourself. You presented the world with who you were, take it or leave it, and Pat admired that about you. He knew how to flirt but he never did so. No one was worth the trouble to him, not until he had met his one and only.</p>
<p>Your hand brushed against his lower abdomen and a jolt rushed through his body. He found himself kissing you again, losing himself in the one he was bound to, in love with, enchanted by. He could no longer tear his lips away. Sweat clung to his brow from the sheer adrenaline rush of what was to come, if he could even gather himself enough to get you both there.</p>
<p>“Alright, girlie,” he whispered against your pouty lips, “the anticipation is killing us both. Are you ready to give this a try?”</p>
<p>You pecked his lips, “of course, Pat. I…I want you.”</p>
<p>“I want you too…and I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Patrick left one final searing kiss that burnedyour lips from the passionate fire inside his entire being. Your lips tingled when he pulled away, standing to his full height over you as he reached for his discarded jeans and extracted the condom he’d had stashed there. Never knowing if he was staying in or going to your place, he liked to keep one close at hand. He slid his boxers off his hips and stepped out of them as he ripped open the packaging.</p>
<p>“Oh my god…” you breath hitched as you looked upon him, his naked body glowing in the soft lamp-light. He was beautiful in a way you knew not how to describe because you had never seen anything like it before. His beauty was almost not of this world. You were stunned into silence from the raw beauty of this form in front of you and you sat up, taking him by the hand, “Patrick…”</p>
<p>You leaned in and kissed the indentation next to his hip and you heard his gentle intake of breath at the action, “y/n…” he moaned out your name, bringing a light blush across your cheeks, “Mm…told you you’re hot for me.”</p>
<p>You looked up at him, “aren’t you the optimist?”</p>
<p>His fingers tangled themselves in your hair as he let you hold him close. This was just what he needed, just the kind of love that would satisfy his soul in the most critical sense. He existed solely for moments of this kind. He existed for the love you gifted him and the love he gave in return. Love was why he was real. Love had always been something so far out of reach for him, but now, he could grasp it, feel it slip between his fingers, hear it calling out to him, taste the sugary honey of it on the tip of his tongue. It was there. It was possible. It was you. You were the love he had sought after for years.</p>
<p>“You aren’t having second thoughts, are you?”</p>
<p>Pat’s question caught you by surprise and you momentarily had to re-evaluate what kind of signals you were perhaps giving off, “of course not,” you shook your head, “Patrick I could never have second thoughts about you. I love you.”</p>
<p>You could see him visibly relax as if he had needed one last reassurance that you were as fully invested in your decision as he was. He was nervous, as were you, but you were each other’s greatest comfort; the both of you felt at ease as long as the other was there.</p>
<p>Pat pulled you closer to kiss your lips and as you kissed him, your hand wandered down to his cock where you gave him a playful squeeze. He yelped into your mouth as his hips twitched from your grip. His eyes were shut tight and his delicate lips parted softly as you gave his cock several gentle pulls. Every place your hands touched stoked the fire burning within him. Your hands worked a kind of magic on him that he’d never known existed before this moment. This was a love that was like the movies; no one believed it truly existed and, if it did, only the rarest individuals ever got to experience it.</p>
<p>You nuzzled him as you wrapped your arms around his body to bring him closer again, peacefully kissing each other as he maneuvered himself back down next to you. You were afraid to let go of him. You loved Patrick to the extent of being unable to explain how you felt and your lust-clouded mind wasn’t churning out cognitive responses as fast as you needed them. You wanted to be able to tell him exactly how you felt when you looked into his eyes and you wanted to be able to make him feel how hard and fast your heart was beating for him, but Patrick already knew everything you thought you needed to tell him. He could see it in the way you were responding to him, touching him freely and without consequence, and giving him kisses anywhere your lips could reach.</p>
<p>When you finally broke apart again, there was a moment of exciting silence and you both knew you were ready to take it further. You had started something which would keep you both alive and full of love until the end of your days, perhaps even after.</p>
<p>You watched as Patrick removed the condom completely from its packaging and rolled it on. You could feel your body buzzing with excitement and you couldn’t sit still. You climbed on him, arms extended around his shoulders as you kissed his neck and cheeks. Somehow closewasn’t close enough and you burrowed in against him, feeling Pat’s body give back just as much affection as yours is putting forth. It pleased you to see him fully indulging himself in the love you were offering him. Your Pat was so needyand affectionateand you knewhow his heart only beat to be loved, loved like this, in every respect, without exception or reservation. Your hearts were delicate and open, but fused together, and you felt collectively. Everything Pat felt, you did too.</p>
<p>He turned to you, enveloping your nude body in his warm embrace as he pushed you back down flat against the mattress. With his body covering yours you did not feel the bite in the air or anything else short of comfort. You blissfully ran your hands over the length of his body, feeling the notches in his spine as it curved and bunched when he moved over top of you. Your hands reached his hair and you tugged gently on his brown curls, listening to him snuffling happily against your heated flesh as he attached his lips to your neck. You arched into him as he reached between the two of you and positioned himself between your legs.</p>
<p>Patrick could sense your nervousness and he trailed the length of your outstretched arm with his hand, interlacing your fingers. Your eyes never left Pat’s until he started to press into you. You clenched at the intrusion and Patrick squeezed your hand tight to provide comfort and to be near. He didn’t want you to feel any pain. He gave your forehead the softest kiss as he pushed all the way inside, holding you in his arms, cradling you, as if you were an anchor which kept him flat upon the earth. Your hand carded through his hair again and caressed his cheek.</p>
<p>When you were able to open your eyes again, you each had a smile on your face as you merely looked at each other, lost within the sensation of your bodies becoming one. You loved one another so immensely and there was no greater feeling than the love you felt for each other. He was the center of your universe, and you were his.</p>
<p>Patrick left a lingering kiss on your lips, unable to stop himself, as his eyes searched yours for any indication of discomfort or, worse, regret; all he found was love within your expressive gaze and he almost laughed with both relief and his own reciprocation of that deepest of all emotions: love. His head was swimming with both affection and a deep love for his onethat couldn’t be contained within the floodgates of his heart. He was impassioned, his heart, mind, body and soul led now only by the metaphysical. Your love gave him renewed vitality.</p>
<p>You felt as though the air in your lungs had been pushedout of you when he finally started to move within you and the intensely unfamiliar yet pleasant sensation prompted you to wrap your legs around his hips.</p>
<p>Patrick was just as affected by it – he was completely overwhelmed by the tightness of your wet heat wrapped around his cock. He nuzzled you, hand still squeezing yours for dear life as he started to thrust.</p>
<p>“Oh! Patrick!” you gasped sharply, moaning his name as you moved with him, as one, keeping him as close to you as you could. You had never been loved like this. You felt secure with him, knowing his love would chase away anything bad that ever happened to you, triedto happen to you, and you kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>Pat’s dark curls fell in his face as he hunched over you and slowly withdrew again, moaning with an open mouth at the snug sensation that gripped him as he pushed back inside. Nothingcould have prepared him for how good this would feel, but what was more to him than the act itself was the way you were cementedto him, stuck to his body like a glue that kept his heart from ever breaking again. Your deep infatuation with the person you were doing this with was what made it all the more special, a love which you cherished like it were one of the world’s greatest jewels.</p>
<p>The small room was filled with Pat’s grunts and your moans of passion as your two bodies writhed on the bed. You kissed each other with the greatest adoration and longing as you panted into each other’s mouths, your sweaty bodies sticking to each other. The sound of skin hitting skin and the smell of sweat and sex, cologne and cigarettes and something so distinctly Patrickfilled your senses. One of your hands roamed his body freely while the other never let go of the hand holding yours, not once. Your senses were unbridled, your very essence became uninhibited in a way so unknown to you that you wondered if you would ever be the same again. In that moment, you decided that you didn’t wantto be. You did not want to change any of the aspects of your relationship with Patrick, past, present or future. You now lived in a world where you shared each other, breathing love, life and acceptance into one another the way no other person could. It was just you and Patrick, two souls, interlocked, connected, forever.  </p>
<p>Pat’s pace quickened with every thrust and your own body was starting to come alive, seeking more from your love as he went deeper, harder. It wasn’t so much as knowing the basic mechanics, but having a partner whom you felt at ease with and you knew. What you were doing came so naturally to the two of you that neither of you had to think. You couldn’tthink, not with the way he clutched you so desperately, hand still cradling yours, as he chased his release. He was getting there, the feeling brought forth by every little sensation he was experiencing that coursed throughout his whole body. All that love, emotion, sensitivity, led him toyou.</p>
<p>You could feel the familiar slick coil beginning to unfurl in your lower abdomen and you knew you would soon meet your end. Your hand squeezed Patrick’s more firmly as you tenderly kissed his lips, “Pat,” you whispered to him with urgency, “I’m…I’m so close.”</p>
<p>His rhythmic thrusts had turned more erratic, his body bent on finding any kind of relief or release of tension from the feeling building up inside him. He kissed back the best he could as he bit back a moan, “I know, buttercup. I know.”</p>
<p>Within the haze, he was able to smile, his eyes still closed. He tried to search for a word to describe it all and, through the fog in his mind, the word ‘thankful’ came to mind. He was thankfulfor you, that you allowed him to feel serenity and a sense of what ‘home’ was for the first time in a long time. It was as if he had learned more about himself because of you and he realized he didn’t want to live his life without you in it. He couldn’t. Wouldn’t.</p>
<p>With several more thrusts by the both of you, you were coming undone, unraveling in Pat’s arms until he, too, joined you in oblivion, meeting you beneath the shower of sparks within the piercing, shared afterglow. Exhaustion weakened him and after he had finished he collapsed at your side, a heavy, muscular arm cast over your belly as he nuzzled against your side. Neither of you moved for several quiet moments until Patrick couldn’t stand the sticky feeling of the condom any longer and he got up to remove it and pitch it in the wastebasket.</p>
<p>The two of you took care of any necessary cleaning, all while sticking close to one another. You didn’t need to speak to him and he found no words to put forth either. Your bodies had done the work for you and there was nothing else left to be told.</p>
<p>You and Patrick tumbled back into bed, skin to skin once more, as you held each other close. Even if you’d needed to say something, you were too exhausted to do so. Patrick must have felt the same; he made no move to retrieve his pack of cigarettes off the nightstand or did much of anything other than shift closer to you when you moved around, getting comfortable. In that moment you needed nothing else. Patrick had given you a piece of himself and you had given him a piece of you to replace it with. Your needs were satisfied, souls fulfilled, and you soon felt your eyes beginning to close.</p>
<p>“I love you, Patrick,” you were able to find the strength to make one final admission, “always.”</p>
<p>Pat’s arm tightened around you as he pushed his leg between yours almost like he were trying to climb into your skin, “I love you too, y/n. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side.”</p>
<p>A smile touched your lips, your face one of contentment, as you fell asleep to the sound of Pat’s gentle breathing with a hand pushed into his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>